Canal Pokemón
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Prgramas de televisión variados, conducidos y protagonizados por los personajes de Pokemón.
1. Noticias Matutinas

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro fic. En verdad este fic orginalmente no me pertenece, este es una adaptación del fic "canal del Zodiaco" escrito por Beledien, claro esta que le pedi su permiso para tomar su historia y adaptarla al mundo pokemón. Pues bien espero que se diviertan. saludos**:

* * *

Canal Pokemón

-_No ajuste su LCD! No sucede nada malo con la canalera, ahora somos nosotros los que controlamos esta transmisión, Muaja ja ja ja ja!!!!!!!!! Auch!_

_-Gracias Melody. Ahora sí, bienvenidos a la primera transmisión del canal pokemón...... –_ SilverGhosT señor todo poderoso hablo.

_-¡Melody, no tenías porque golpearme tan duro_!- se quejo Gary con un chipote en la cabeza.

-_es que si no reaccionabas a la primera, ya no vivías para la segunda._

_-¡Se van a callar a o que! ¡Me interrumpen!_ gritó Silver con una cara como gastly.

Silencio.

-¿_Y bien?_ –pregunta Gary.

-_Y bien ¡¿que?!_ –Silver con aspecto desquiziado y con espuma en la boca.

-¿_Que no piensas continuar?_

-_Es que ya me hicieron olvidar lo que tenía que decir, ustedes con sus discusiones._

_-Pues solo di que aquí comienza… ¡nuestra humilde transmisión!_

_-Ahora a continuación nuestra programación habitual_.

Silver se va y deja al elenco de pokemón a su suerte con su nueva ocurrencia. Después de una semana de porquería, tener que soportar a los profesores en la universidad y bancar al pesado de su hermano. Entro en FanFiction y, después de relajarse un rato, decidió contratar a los personajes de Satoshi Tajiri para hacer un canal de televisión con ellos como protagonistas… pero que se jodan y hagan lo que puedan.

En el fondo se oye música de noticiero, algunas imágenes al azar de desastres climatológicos, asesinatos, accidentes de transito y luego aparecen en una mesa larga de color gris con un globo terráqueo a un costado y un mapamundi al fondo. Jessie y Cassidy con las noticias de la mañana.

-_Buenos días Kanto-Johto, bienvenidos a nuestro Pokenoticiero_ –saluda Cassidy cortésmente haciendo a un lado el globo terráqueo de Jessie.

-_Buenos días, he aquí los titulares de esta jornada _–Jessie con una mano jala el mapamundi de Cassidy y coloca otro globo terráqueo.

Cassidy avienta el globo terráqueo de Jessie, que va a parar a un contenedor de basura y jala el cordel de las persianas donde aparece un mapamundi, para continuar después leyendo las noticias.

-_Se convoco en ciudad Ecruteak la convención mundial de los Legendarios, a cargo de líder de Gimnasio Morty y del orador principal Ho-oh. Con más detalles tenemos a Todd reportando desde el templo principal. Adelante Todd._

-¿Qué_? ¡Ya estoy al aire_! –Todd tose para aclarar su garganta y se pone perfume para el aliento –_desde el templo principal de su majestad Ho-oh, para informarles que todavía no llegaron los legendarios invitados invocados. ¿Algo más que quieran saber?_

Jessie colocando nuevamente un globo terráqueo en frente de Cassidy.-¿_Sí, como que a que hora crees que los Legendarios mostraran su presencia?_

-_Pues ya debían estar aquí, la invitación dice a las once en punto._

_-entonces nos informarás si algún ave, perro, lombriz o lo que sea, llega verdad Todd? –_Interrumpió Cassidy cubriendo a Jessie con otro mapamundi delante de ella.

-_Pos claro, volvemos a estudios luego de esta tanda comercial._

Corte Comercial

Aparecen James y Meowth en un jardín de infantes donde los niños corretean a su alrededor gritando y cantando como locos.

-_Si sus hijos sufren de hiperactividad, síndrome de falta de atención o simplemente son traviesos. El Jigglypuff cantante es su mejor solución._

-_En la guardería comunal El Jigglypuff cantante sus hijos serán un modelo a seguir._

_-no más cuidados extras, sobre-protección o atención sin descanso, en El Jigglypuff cantante sus hijos serán tan tranquilos como si hubieran respirado marihuana._

_-Oferta especial solo por este mes, por cada niño que se inscriba, se le regalara un casco acolchado._

_-Sólo aquí en la guardería comunal de la base Rocket, Jardín de infantes El Jigglypuff cantante._

Regresamos al noticiero y que encontramos a Cassidy tomando del cuello a Jessie mientras esta trata de golpear a la rubia con su globo terráqueo.

-¡_Ya estamos al aire!_ –anuncio Falkner que era el director de cámaras.

-_y ahora el reporte del tiempo con Sakura._

_-Gracias Cassidy, pues el reporte del tiempo es muy variado y todo depende._

_-¿depende de qué?_ – preguntó Jessie que intentaba incendiar el mapamundi de Cassidy con un chimchar.

-_Pues de si llegan Suicune y Entei a la convocatoria. Si llega primero Suicune entonces habrá alerta de tormenta en la mañana, pero si llega primero Entei hará calor de locos. Aunque si llega primero Articuno habrá nieve._

_-Gracias por tu reporte Sakura, pero de gran ayuda no fue_ –dijo Cassidy pinchando el globo terráqueo de Jessie con los dientes de su Ratticate.

-_Ahora los deportes con Casey. Adelante Casey te escuchamos_. –siguió Jessie enrollando el cable del micrófono en el cuello de Cassidy.

-_Aquí Casey animadora de los Electabuzz, reportando desde el hipódromo, donde se esta llevando a cabo el Gran Prix P-1, donde las apuestas más elevadas se están llevando a favor del Rapidash de la familia Ketchum-Waterflower_.

-_Interesante –_comento Cassidy al momento de golpear con un abanico gigante el rostro de Jessie y dejarla inconsciente _– ¿ya hiciste tu apuesta?_

-_Pues a decir verdad yo no aposté por esa yegua_ –continuó Casey desde el hipódromo –_me da mala cosa_- dijo al momento que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-_Sabía decisión_ –apoyo Jessie, que se reincorporo y le dio con un mazo en la cabeza a Cassidy – ¿_Algún otro informe?_

_-Ninguno. A Menos que Todd desde la convocatoria de los Legendarios quiera agregar algo, Todd ¿estas ahí? Contesta._

_-zzz zzz zzz _

_-Volvemos a estudio –_Dijo Casey para despedirse.

-Esas_ fueron las noticias _–dijo Cassidy cortando con una tijera el cabello de Jessie –_Con ustedes Cassidy y Jessie, asi esta el mundo, hasta mañana._

Se apagan las luces y las pequeñas letras de los créditos comienzan a subir en el monitor, pero las villanas del Equipo Rocket olvidaron apagar sus micrófonos.

_-Te dije que ese mapamundi es horrible, bicho rubio._

_-Que está peor tu globo terráqueo vieja bruja._

_-Pues al menos no ocupa tanto espacio._

_-ahora ya no._

_-claro, porque lo desinflaste, pero esto no se queda así, ya veras._

_

* * *

_

**¿Y? ¿que les parecio? dejen review para saber su opinion.**

**traere el siguiente cap los mas pronto posible y tratare de terminar mis otros dos fics.**

**de paso les hago propaganda: los invito a leer los fics Pokemón: The Final Challenge y Ghost Master in the Sky.**

**saludos**


	2. De la casa y el hogar

**hola gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, repito esta idea no me pertenece, le pertenece a Beledien y a su fic "canal del Zodiaco" yo solo le pedi permiso para tomar su idea y adaptarla al mundo pokemon.

* * *

**

Canal Pokemón:

De fondo se oye una canción cursi con imágenes de May abrazando un Growlithe y Morty siendo picado por un Spearrow, May abrazando un Skitty y Morty perseguido por un engambre de Beedrills.

-_Oigan, no habían mejores tomas de Morty que esas? _–preguntó Lorelei que era la directora del programa

-_Pues no_ –respondió Dawn –_Hicimos como cuarenta y estas eran las más decentes._

Termina la canción y May aparece con una hermosa sonrisa en un set que parecía más cocina que otra cosa con unos sillones y unos floreros en medio para darle un gusto más hogareño.

-_Buenos días queridos amigos y amigas, bienvenidos al programa de la casa y el hogar. Que tenemos preparado para el día de hoy Morty?_

_-No sé, y no sé porque Silver me puso en este estúpido programa._

-Lo que nuestro amigo Morty quiso decir- May le dio un pisoton disimulado- fue que nos enseñará muchas manualidades para decorar su hogar, pero primero vamos a enseñarles a preparar una deliciosa cena. Y como ayudante de cocina les presento a mi querido Blaziken.

May saco una pokebola de su riñonera y libero al pokemón llameante

_-Hoy vamos a preparar un delicioso pollo al horno, no es nada personal querido Blaziken._

_-Blaaaaaziiiikennnn!!!!- grito molesto el pokemon de fuego._

-¿_Nada, que por que no me pasas ese pollo que está en la nevera?_

Blaziken molesto va al refrigerador y saca el pollo congelado.

-_Pero si Blaziken es tu ayudante porque no usa gorro y delantal –s_e oyó decir detrás de cámaras.

-Blai???- pregunto molesto mirando a Drew que estaba detrás de camaras

_-Es cierto Blaiziken, ponte este delantal y este lindo gorrito que traje para ti- _le muestra un gorro blanco de cocinero y un delantal con pequeños torchics estampados.

_-BLAZIKEN!!!!!- nego con un rugido la ultima evolucion del pokemon inicial de hoen._

May abre su libro de recetas

_-Ahora vamos a rellenar el pollo con migas de pan, bayas citrus y un poco de nuez moscada que ya tengo preparado en esta fuente – _May con una amplia sonrisa se dirige hacia sus utensilios para ver que Blaziken se estaba comiendo el pan.

-_Pues ahora ya esta relleno tu pollo_ –grito Max detrás de cámaras –_sólo falta que lo cocines._

Drew y Max chocan las palmas de sus manos entre sí, tal parece que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestar todo el dia porque sabían que delante de camaras nadie se atreveria a interrumpir un programa, mas teniendo a Silver como jefe, sabiendo que les puede congelar el sueldo. Y menos si se trata del blaziken de May, uno de los favoritos del señor todo poderoso.

-_Una vez que tengan relleno su pollo lo único que tienen que hacer es bañarlo en vino –_continuó May leyendo su receta_ –ahora bien, siempre me preguntan que vino es bueno para cocinar y yo siempre digo que si un vino es bueno para beber, es bueno para cocinar, aquí tenemos esta botella que es cosecha del 49._

_Drew miro raro esa botella- ¿de donde la sacaste May?_

_-Pues no se, Silver me la dio, dice que la consiguió de la reserva de vinos de un tal Camus de Acuario_

-_Como sabes que este vino es bueno para beber?_ –preguntó Morty alzando una ceja.

-_Pues no lo sé, no lo he probado todavía_ –se resigno May sonrojada –_mi mama no me deja beber y menos Drew._

_De repente alguien interrumpe en el set, un hombre cabellera azul, vestido con una armadura dorada. Camus de Acuario, caballero de oro de la orden de Atenea._

_-Te atreves a dudar de mi colección de vinos _–dijo Camus con expresión seria- y eso que Silver me dijo que habia buenos conocedores de vinos aquí, pero veo que me engaño. Bueno al menos me pago por la botella.

-_Pues solo hay una forma de averiguar_ –dijo Morty tomando la botella y sirviéndose en un vaso muy grande -_Pues está amargo_

-_Ignorante, no sabes nada de vinos_ –dedujo Camus con impaciencia –_el vino primero lo sirves lo hueles y lo tomas de un solo trago._

_-Enserio? Déjame probar de nuevo._

Morty se sirve en su enorme vaso, huele el vino y se lo toma todo de golpe.

-_Tienes razón, así está mejor._

_-Morty te terminaste toda la botella_ –dijo May preocupada ya que su pollo se había quedado sin relleno y sin baño.

-_Yo tengo otra_ –Lorelei le alcanza otra botella –_Esta es cosecha del 42_

_-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De donde la sacaron??????- pregunto molesto camus. Que ya habia salido de escena y estaba junto con Drew y max mirando el desastroso programa._

_-Ya cállense que arruinan el programa de May, luego de beber el vino que hay que hacer, hip! – _dijo Morty tomando el libro de cocina de May _-Ahora tenemos que meter el horno al pollo, pues eso está Algo difícil- se arrasco la cabeza._

-_No, es al revés -_dijo May luego de echar todo el contenido de la botella sobre el pollo –_Blaziken nos harías el favor de encender el horno_.

-_Oye camus, no tienes mas de ese vino que estaba buenisimo._

-NO!!!!

Blaziken no sabia como encender la hornalla, dado que nunca ni siquiera encendio una fogata, ni aun siendo pokemon de fuego.

-Blazii kenn????- dijo el pokemon, mientras agitaba sus manos y lanzaba pequeñas llamas a la hornalla

La sonrisa de May se desvanece poco a poco, en cambio las de Max y Drew se hacían cada vez más amplias.

-_Vamos mejor con Morty mientras solucionamos este pequeño problema._

_-Qué ya llegó mi hora? _

_-Sí, que nos vas a enseñar hoy querido Morty?_

_-Pues algo que me enseño un amigo mio, mascara mortal de Cancer, disecar ratas muertas_.

Morty saca de una bolsa unos Rattatas muertos y los coloca sobre una mesa. Junto con bisturís y pinzas

-_Ahora vamos a aprender el arte de la taxidermia- dijo el aprendis del cangrejo, muy serio –es muy importante que el pokemon este fresco o de lo contrario se hará más difícil el sacarle las entrañas, a esta Rattata la atropellaron recién esta mañana en la carretera, así que no lleva más de dos horas muerta._

Tanto Lorelei como May miran al lider de gimnasio con una mueca de asco.

-_Que! Les digo que es lo mejor, sino no puedes sacarles las tripas y el corazón cuando les llega su rigor mortis, cualquier forense lo sabe, bueno eso me dijo mascara mortal, mi gran maestro._

-_Mejor volvemos con May y su pollo al horno_ –dice Dawn detrás de cámaras

-_Blaziken ya encendiste el horno?_

_Blaziken estaba junto al infernape de Ash, ambos estaba de luchan con la pequeña cocina. De repente Blaziken se detiene y levanta un dedo en señal de que tiene una idea._

-_Tienes una idea Blaziken?_- preguntó May festejando el ingenio de su pokemon.

-_BLAZIKEN!!!!_–rugio el pokemon al momento de lanzar un ataque que por pura casualidad, según alegó más tarde, les había llegado a Max y a Drew que seguían burlándose a costa del pokemon llameante.

-_BLAZIKEN!!!, ni siquiera le atinaste al pollo!_

_-No pero por lo menos tenemos tuxedo Mask a las brasas! Ja ja ja ja ja!!!!- se burlo Lorelei_

_-Mañana, contaremos con un invitado especial –_decía nerviosa May_ –Erika nos enseñará a cuidar el jardín y a deshacernos de los áfidos._

_-Oye mis rosas no tienen áfidos –_Dijo Erika detrás de cámaras

_-claro que no –_se oyó la voz de Gary_ –son orugas_

Las letras comienzan a subir y la misma canción del comienzo suena.

* * *

**hola, si llegaron hasta aqui... dejen review de como les parece que esta quedando el fic.**

**saludos**

**pronto traigo el siguiente programa**


	3. El show de Brock

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro cap de Canal pokemón. Vuelvo a repetir, esta idea no es mia, es de Beledien y su fic "canal del Zodiaco" yo solo le pedi su permiso para tomar su idea y adaptarla al mundo pokemon. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews.**_

* * *

_

**Canal pokemon:**

_-Damas y caballos, con ustedes Brock!!!!_

Se oye decir de fondo luego de la aburrida música de introducción que mostraba diferentes imágenes del ex lider hablando con gente al azar en diferentes sitios y ciudades.

Sale Brock con un bigote falso, un horrible traje a cuadros y en una mano unas tarjetas con anotaciones.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos, hoy vamos a hablar de un tema que es bastante espinoso.

_-Ah no! con mis plantas no te metas _–se oye la voz de Erika.

_-Nadie habla de tus rosas Erika_ –Dice Delia Ketchum, que era la directora del programa –_Además tu programa viene después._

_-cual es su programa?_ –pregunta el criador pokemon

_-Pues la novela de la tarde._

_-y yo creí que me había ido mal en el sorteo de los programas _

_-Lo de Erika no fue sorteo –_siguió Delia –_ella se ofreció._

_-Pero a nosotros nos obligaron a participar _–se oyó la quebrantada voz de Richie

_-Lo siento mucho Richie._

_-Brock, no te salgas del tema _–reprendió Delia al moreno –_sigue con el programa._

_-Ah sí, mi programa _–Brock lee sus tarjetas _–Hoy vamos a ver varios casos en los que varios padres fueron separados de sus hijos por azares del destino y ahora se vuelven a reencontrar, ademas también de hermanos separados por las mismas causas, aquí en nuestro humilde programa._

Se oyen aplausos grabados.

-humilde programa?- se oye la pregunta de Blaine, que salio detrás de camaras

-Pues… si- respondio Brock- eso dice el telepromt que puso Silver.

-Por dios- Dice Delia.

_-Bien, como primer invitado tenemos a Ash - Brock acomoda su bigote falso–Un aplauso para Ash. _

_-Hay que ver lo que hago por mi mama _–refunfuñó Ash .

_-Ahora dime Ash desde hace cuanto que no ves a tu padre?_

_-Desde esta mañana...._ –El ignorante de Ash mira el rostro enfadado de su madre _–digo nunca, no lo conozco, dice mi madre que se fue antes que yo naciera, hace años._

_-aja! Y si lo vieras ahora que le dirías? _–pregunta Brock golpeando su mesa con sus tarjetas.

_-Pues, no sé, supongo que… hola papá._

_-Pues te tenemos una sorpresa querido amigo! _–Brock lee sus tarjetas _–porque aquí con nosotros está tu padre!!_

Se abre una cortina pero no hay nadie detrás.

_-Y el padre de Ash?_ –Pregunta el criador.

_-No sé –dice Giovanni que estaba en los controles _–vamos a comerciales.

Comercial

Aparecen varios personajes bailando disfrazados de insectos.

_-Si usted sufre con las plagas, no se preocupe, nosotros tenemos la solución a su problema _-Aparece A.J. con un matamoscas gigantes _–La liga de exterminadores de insectos AJ es lo mejor este trabajo._

_-Oye espera –_dice Bugsy con un traje de chinche_–no irás a pegarnos con eso._

_-A.J. eliminará cualquier tipo de insecto _–AJ golpea al lider de gimnasio.

_-Pero eso no estaba en el contrato _–dice Bruno con un traje de hormiga.

_-No importa si son hormigas _– AJ aplasta al Miembro de la Elite.

_-Auxilio ayuda, ayudenme! _–dice Harley con un traje de mariquita

_-mariquitas –_sigue AJ pateando y golpeando al coordinador.

_-que pasa aquí? _–pregunta Butch con un traje de cucaracha

_-O las más inferiores cucarachas _–AJ golpea al Miembro del equipo Rocket _– AJ acabará todo lo que ve y con todo lo que no ve._

-Orden sin obligación de compra, la empresa no se responsabiliza por los terremotos o fisuras creadas por el sandlash de nuestro empleado. Por cualquier consulta, llame gratuitamente al 0800-plagas… 0800-Plagas

Fin del comercial

_-Bien seguimos con el programa _–Brock nervioso se acomoda el bigote –_nuestra próxima invitada viene desde la ciudad del mar, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Daisy Waterflower._

Entra Daisy saludando con la palma de su mano y fingiendo mal una sonrisa

_-Cuando Misty me dijo que estaria en televisión, no me dijo que seria de esta manera._

_-sí, pero la paga es buena –_dice Delia.

_-en ese caso acepto._

_-Bienvenido al programa Daisy _–saluda con corazones en los ojos Brock –_dinos que nos cuentas?_

_-Y que quieres que te cuente?_

_-Aquí en mi tarjeta dice que tú no sabías que tenías hermanas gemelas, solo conocias a tu hermana menor._

_-No _–dijo Daisy limandose las uñas _–Pero algo sospechaba cuando mis padres hacian algunas travesuras y cuando murmuraban algo de que se parecian a mi, aunque no logre identificar que era_

_-Y como te sentiste cuando te enteraste de que tenías unas hermanas gemelas._

_-tengo hermanas gemelas?_

_-no te hagas la que no conoce a Lily y a Violet –_dice molesto Ash .

_-Ash, hijo mio_ –dice Delia dulcemente.

_-Sí mami._

_-cierra la Boca!!!!!_

_-Yo siempre quise hermanas gemelas igualmente bellas a mi, no una feita que solo sabe relinchar y no tiene gusto por la buena vestimenta – _dice en tono dramático Daisy.

-_OYE!!!!- se oye un grito proveniente detrás de camaras._

_-bueno mi querida Daisy _–comienza a elevar el tono de su voz Brock –_aquí tenemos a tus hermanas gemelas, que entren Lily y Violet._

_Ambas entran caminando como Miss universo, saludando al publico y a las camaras._

_-Buenas –_Saludan ambas sonriendo.

_-a ustedes también las engañó Silver? _–pregunta Daisy

_-De que hablas? Yo vine porque me dijeron que me pagarían- contesto Lily._

_-A mi también, incluso me dijieron que ese bombonaso de Camus, me invitaria a salir- agrego Violet con estrellitas mirando al santo de Acuario que estaba detrás de camaras._

_Camus trago saliva fuertemente mientras se empezaba a alejar sigilosamente._

_-He los aquí mi querido público hemos reunido a tres hermanas que desde hace tiempo se estaban buscando! _–Con lágrimas en los ojos de Brock _–Daisy tienes algo que decirle a tus hermanas._

_-No, que tendría que decirles?_

_-No sé, preguntarles por su vida, que hicieron durante todo este tiempo –_dice el moreno acomodándose el bigote.

_-Pues no hay mucho que quiera saber_ –comienza Daisy –_porque....se supone que le fue bien verdad? Ellas estaban juntas y tenian los mismo gustos, mientras yo estaba con la feita, aguantando todas sus impertinencias de que yo voy ser una maestra de agua, bla bla bla, odio los bichos, ash es guapo y me gusta, bla bla bla, y demas cosas, ya me tenia harta._

_-Cálmate Daisy –_Lily y Violet tratan de consolar a su gemela.

_-Cómo quieres que me calme si no fue a ustedes que las dejaron con un gyarados como hermana._

_-Pero Daisy._

_-Además cuando las encontré ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de preguntarme como estaba._

_-como que, Daisy espera._

_-Es un típico caso de celos de hermana –_Brock sacude su cabeza _–lamentable, pero no tanto como el siguiente caso, todos denle a bienvenida a Liza._

_-Hola querido público –_liza manda un beso a la audiencia.

_-Según mis notas_ –Lee Brock _–nunca te llevaste bien con tu hermano._

_-así es –_dice la lider de gimnasio –_ese cabeza de chorlito de Tate...._

_-Cual cabeza de chorlito –_Sale de detrás de la cortina Tate.

_-Digo que ese cabeza de chorlito del Patriarca...._

_-Que patriarca?- de la nada, aparece Shion de Aries en el escenario,_ ofendido.

_-No, no me refería a usted _–dice Liza –_faaa, dije algo que no viene al caso, eh… me refiero a mi co-lider._

_-Ahora sí ya me hartaste _–Tate comienza a estrangular a Liza.

_-Seguridad! Seguridad! _–Brock llama a seguridad.

En un rincón del canal, muy escondidos de todo el mundo, la oficial Jenny se esta besuqueando con Lance.

Volviendo al programa…

_-Ya se los decía siempre quiere matarme _–dice media morada Liza.

_-no sabemos donde esta Jenny_–le susurra desde un rincón Delia a Brock.

_-En ese caso tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente _– Brock saca una pokebola y libera a Croakgrunk, que golpea instantaniamente a Tate y Liza, dejandolos inconcientes con sus puños veneno.

_-Ya llegué –_dice un agitado Sr. Ketchum.

_-Bonita hora de llegar_ –le reclama Ash.

_-Lo siento es que me retrasé en el hipódromo con casey._

_-Aha! Un típico caso de abandono por un vicio, solo falta que sea borracho_ –Brock acusa con el dedo al padre de Ash.

_-hey no, no es así como pasó _–trata de defenderse el sr Ketchum _–estaba cubriendo una nota allí, yo soy el camarografo...._

_-Y me vas a decir que no hiciste alguna apuesta?_

_-Pues sí, aposté un poco, porque quería comprarle un regalo por su cumpleaños a mi hijo._

_-Y el regalo? –_Pregunta Brock- donde esta?

_-Pues lo perdí en las carreras._

_-Perdiste mi regalo de cumpleaños en el hipódromo?!_ –la desilusión no se podía disimular en el rostro del joven Maestro que comenzaba a hacer puchero.

_-Ahí lo tienen, otro triste caso de abandono familiar –_comienza Brock con solemnidad la reflexión final del programa –_son tristes casos en los que una vez más la sociedad se ve corrompida por vicios bla bla bla bla....._

de fondo sólo se ve a Daisy y a sus hermanas discutiendo, y a ash reclamándole a su padre y a Tate y a Liza peleando de nuevo que ya habían vuelto a ganar conciencia.

_-Por eso en este programa tratamos de unir a las familias _–seguía Brock con su perorata como suegra en parlamentario –_para hacer de este un mundo mejor para nuestro seres quer...._

Brock no puede terminar su frase porque un silla le cae en la cabeza luego de haber sido lanzada por Daisy que comenzó a pelear con Lily y Violet y con Ash, Tate trataba de golpear al Sr ketchum y Delia abofeteaba a Ash (algo nunca visto), mientras Bugsy, Bruno, Harley y Butch con sus disfraces de bichos eran correteados por AJ que los perseguía con su gigante matamoscas en forma de Sandlash.

_-Socorró!!! _–gritó el Harley frente a las cámaras, cuyas antenitas ya estaban torcidas por los golpes.

_-Mañana no se pierdan nuestro tema –_Brock se agacha para esquivar una silla voladora –_jóvenes con el complejo de Edipo, hasta mañana._

Aldebaran golpea con el micrófono a Bruno y su traje de chinche.

La pantalla se pone negra y empiezan a correr los creditos… pero alguien se olvido de apagar los micrófonos.

-Por el amor de dios, miren lo que le hicieron a Mi set

-Lo sentimos Silver- contestan varias voces a la vez.

-Ya veran como sienten su bolsillo cuando les recorte el sueldo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aqui, les agradesco que se hallan tomado la molestia de leer.**

**tratare de no demorar mucho con el siguiente cap, solo debo acomodar los personajes y cambiar algunas escenas y dialogos.**

**saludos**


	4. lunes Gigante

Faltaban unos minutos para que el siguiente programa empezara.

Silver hizo una pequeña reunion en el estudio del siguiente programa; con todo el elenco, es decir con todos los personajes de pokemón.

Curiosamente, Silver tenía detrás una balanza antigua, hecha en oro.

-Muy bien gente, escuchen, instrucciones de ultimo momento

Todos estaban expectanes.

-Decidi cambiar el orden de los programas- dijo el señor todo poderoso.

-¿¡Como!?- salto Erika indignada- ¿Y mi novela?

-La dejare para después, dado que todavía no la tengo bien diseñada.

-¡SI!- festejo Richie, mientras varios también lo hacian.

Erika se cruzo de brazos ofendida.

-bueno, como el siguiente programa, es mi favorito, les dire algo, si me llegan a fallar, les juro que los pongo de patitas en la calle y me asegurare de que no consigan trabajo ¡EN NINGUN LUGAR!- grito con mirada de loco esquizofrenico.

Todos retrocedieron asustados.

-Y si no me creen, he aquí algo de castigo en caso de que no me hagan caso- La balanza detrás de él, se dividio en varias partes, al momento, esas partes se acoplaron en el cuerpo del morocho.

Silver tenía puesto la armadura de Libra.

Camus venía corriendo, escapando de las hermanas sensacionales que lo querian atrapar- oye Silver- decia jadeando- ¿para que te pusiste la armadura de Dohko?- pregunto.

-Por dos razones: una mi signo es Libra, soy del 25 de setiembre y dos, es mi armadura favorita- entonces se acordo de algo- ah cierto, son tres. La tercera es para usar los poderes.

-¿los poderes?- preguntaron a coro todos confundidos.

El cosmos de Silver entro en aumento, el poderoso Dragon Lushan aparecio detrás de él- si me fallan en este programa, hare que este animalito, se los coma a todos.

Misty lanzo una risa exagerada, pero claramente burlona- yo te mostrare un dragon de verdad, ¡Sal Gyarados!- lanzo la pokebola y salio la serpiente marina.

Pero rapidamente se metio de nuevo a la unidad de transporte, dado que el dragon Lushan, era como tres veces mas grande y daba mas miedo.

-¿decias?

-nada- dijo rapidamente Misty.

-Bueno, es hora empezar el programa- se retira.

En eso las tres flores de agua aparecen

-¡Camus!

-Camuchis querido

-Bombonsito ¿Dónde estas?

Antes de que Silver se fuera, Camus lo detuvo- Silver, ayudame por favor, quitame a esas locas de encima- suplico poniendose de rodillas.

Silver alzo una ceja- usa la ejecución de la aurora- y sin mas que decir, se fue.

Camus se dio media vuelta, al momento que Daisy, Lily y Violet, estaban a solo unos metros.

Entrelazo sus manos y las levanto hacia arriba de su cabeza- Misterio definitivo de Camus de Acuario- dijo mientras detrás de él aparecia una mujer con un jarron.

-Miren chicas, una fuente de agua, que romantico

-¡EJECUCION… DE LA AURORA!

El gran rayo del cero absoluto, dejo congeladas a las tres flores xD.

Misty salto de felicidad, al momento que prendaba del cuello de Camus- Gracias, gracias, gracias- le decia repetidamente- gracias por sacarme a ese trio de arpias, cuando necesites de algo, solo llamame- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero en ese instante, un torrente de fuego, descongelo a las tres flores.

-¿Cómo?- dijo camus sorprendido.

Ash aparece junto con Charizard, les entrega una cuerda a las tres flores, mientras ellas se sacaban el frio con la llama de la cola del dragon anaranjado

-Mantenganlo alejado de ¡MI MISTY!- dijo en énfasis.

-Como digas cuñado- acto seguido, amarraron a Camus y se lo llevaron.

Bueno, es hora de empezar el programa:

-Y con ustedes… ¡El supremo Buda!

Ni bien James dijo eso, que estaba como anunciador en los altavoces; se escucho un golpe al momento que alguien gritaba "Dragón Lushan Ascendente"

Silver bajaba de la cabina de control, muy enojado- Le dije a James que no leyera el fic original, el muy bestia se olvido del guion que yo le di-se quejo.

-¿A que te refieres, Silver?- preguntaron timidamente varios del elenco.

-El muy bestia entro en FanFiction y leyo el fic de Beledien, entonces se olvido del guion.

Todos se miraron entre si, muy confundidos.

-Supremo Buda, fue como dijo Kanon cuando presento al conductor del programa, que era Shaka, el cual cree que es la bi-centésima quincuagésima cuarta reencarnación de Buda.

En eso, un destello amarillo aparece y del sale un sujeto alto, de cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, pantalones rojos y con una armadura dorada: Shaka de Virgo, Caballero de oro de la orden de athena.

-¿Me llamaste, amigo Silver?- pregunto con sus ojos cerrados.

-Para nada, Shaka- contesto.

-recuerda que soy la bi-centésima quincuagésima cuarta reencarnación de Buda y que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

-Eso ya lo se, te pediria que conducieras el programa de nuevo, pero lo que pasa es que debe hacerlo el personal que contrate- suspiro resignado.

Shaka abrio enorme los ojos, sin decir nada, desaparecio.

Silver miro al elenco-¿Qué estan esperando? ¡EMPIECEN CON EL PROGRAMA!- dio un rugido muy grande, al momento que el dragon Lushan aparecia detrás de él.

-Si, Silver- digieron todos al momento que se reorganizaban de nuevo.

-Y con ustedes Doña…

-espera un momento Duplica –interrumpió Sabrina –No creo decir doña Misty sea correcto.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza la pelirroja- me hace ver vieja.

-¿entonces amiga, como quieres que te digamos? –preguntó Duplica rascándose la cabeza.

-La Angelical Maestra de Agua o sino Sirena Misty.

-¿Qué? De ningun modo voy a anunciarte con esos nombres.

-¡Si no lo haces, no saldré!

-Haz lo que dice –dijo Silver resignado, pero entonces penso en algo, rapidamene saco un pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Duplica despues de escrbir algo en él.

Otra vez suena la música y la voz de fondo, que no era otra que Duplica, comienza la presentación.

-Y con ustedes… ¡La Sirena Distorsionada!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!???-Se abren las cortinas y se puede ver a Misty vestida con un kimono rojo, calzada con sandalias y con tarjetas en sus manos.

-Jajajajaja- se reia sabrina- La Sirena Distorsionada, jajajajaja.

-Callate anti social y tu Duplica pense que eras mi amiga.

-Oye no me regañes, me lo dio Silver, por cierto ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-Eso decia en el juego Pokemon Redfire, en el cartel del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Esta de más decir que Misty se puso roja de la vergüenza.

En eso, sale Ash a escena- Oye Silver, que tu seas el autor del fic no te da derecho de molestar Misty- reprendio.

-¿asi? Y dime ¿Por qué la defiendes?- pregunto con sonrisa picara.

-Porque es mi novia.

-Ah…- entonces le cayo el veinte- ¿Qué?

-Si ¿no lo sabían?- pregunto Misty.

-Pues… no- dijieron todos en el set.

-Muy bien, dejen de andar con chismes y inicien el progrma –gritó Duplica por el micrófono.

Salió a escena Sabrina con un excéntrico traje que consistía en una especie de bata negra y una capucha puntiaguda que le cubría completamente el rostro dejando sólo ver los ojos y la boca, además de llevar cargando una trompeta.

-sí, pero que programa es –preguntó Misty a Sabrina cuando esta llego a su lado.

-Pues es lunes gigante.

-¿Lunes gigante?

-sí –dijo tajantemente la líder de ciudad Azafran –es porque no puede haber dos programas con el mismo nombre.

-Pero ¿por qué lunes? –Misty seguía aun confundida.

-Pues porque hoy es lunes.

-Misty… –llamo Silver con voz cariñosa.

-¿Si jefe? –Misty le dio una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡Comienza de una maldita vez!!!!

-Bienvenidos al programa –dijo Misty, todavía abrazada a Sabrina por el susto que le dio Silver –hoy tendremos muchos concursos, premios y muchos invitados, ¿verdad, Sabrina?

-así es, Misty, Pero primero un anuncio de nuestros auspiciadores.

Comercial.

-Si usted lleva mucha prisa y no encuentra un medio de transporte ágil y seguro, nosotros tenemos la solución, Servicio de transporte 'El Aerodactyl' le ofrece garantía y puntualidad, ya sean paquetes grandes o pequeños –Sale a escena Gary con traje de piloto y su Aerodactyl –siempre puede con nosotros.

-Y si usted desea ser transportado, de un lugar a otro, como cruzar un desierto –muestran escenas de cuando Ash fue secuestrado por un Aerodactyl y donde Charizard lo trataba de alcanzar – Podemos transportarlo hasta su hogar sin costo adicional. Recuerde sólo tiene que llamar a Servicio de Transporte 'El Aerodactyl' y nosotros vendremos a su domicilio.

Fin del comercial.

Entre el público se oian varias carcajadas al ver la cara de susto que tenía Ash en esos momentos.

Pero continuando con el programa.

-Sirena Misty –dijo Duplica por el micrófono –es hora de presentar el concurso de canto con la hiena y su trompeta.

-¡como que la hiena y su trompeta! –grito indignada Sabrina.

-¡La Mighthiena y su trompeta, Duplica!- corrigió en un grito Silver.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, lo que pasa es que yo también lei el fic original- se disculpo.

-Pero igual, ¿Por qué la Mighthiena?- pregunto Sabrina aun indignada.

-Pues sí –aclaró Duplica –que querías que te pusiéramos, ¿chacal? Eso es imposible, tendríamos que pagar derechos de autor y sabes bien que los fics son sin fines de lucro

-no te preocupes por eso Duplica –tranquilizo Silver muy tranquilo como director del programa –ya tenemos todo solucionado. Ahora si son tan amables como para continuar con el programa- pidio conteniendo las ganas de gritar dado que estaba bastante cansado de las interrupciones.

-Sí jefe –dijeron al mismo tiempo las lideres y la joven imitadora, ya que cuando Silver hablaba en tono amable significaba que algo tramaba y no era nada bueno.

-ahora Misty hazme el grandisimo favor de colocarte este sombrero y anunciar a tu primer concursante.

-¿quiere que me ponga ese sombrero? -pregunto la pelirroja mirando de reojo un sombrero de charro estilo Speedy Gonzáles extra grande.

-Es parte del atractivo del programa –dijo Silver en su peligroso tono calmo.

Bueh… ya que no hay que…- se puso el sombrero- él viene directamente desde la región del hermoso archipiélago Naranja –Misty leyó la tarjeta que le habían dado con los datos de los participantes -De profesión Lider de gimnasio y instructor de baile, nos va a cantar la canción "La ariscona" denle un aplauso a… ¡Rudy!

-Hola preciosa Misty- dijo al momento que el pelirrojo entraba a escenario y le tomaba la mano para besarla.

Pero cuando solto la mano de la pelirroja, una lluvia de balas semilla, le pego en la espalda.

-¡Oye!

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, bailarin de tercera- grito Ash celoso, junto con Scepticile a su lado, detrás de una de las cortinas.

La música comienza a sonar.

-Sabrina, Misty, vayan a bailar con Rudy –dijo Silver con un extraño brillito en los ojos.

Ambas fueron a regañadientes y mientras Sabrina bailaba la introducción de la musica folklórica sóla con su trompeta, Misty bailaba con Rudy y su gran sombrero de charro.

-Y yo que creí que me había ido mal en el sorteo –dijo Richie con una sonrisa desde las graderías del público.

-que bueno que no nos tocó a Silver como director de programa –agradecio Cassidy.

-tienes razón –coincidio Jessie –además Falkner me dijo que puedo quedarme con mi globo terráqueo.

-¡¿Como?! –exclamó la rubia –a mí me dijo que podía quedarme con mi mapamundi.

Mientras Rudy comienza a cantar

-Esta milonga es milonga y…-Comenzó pero eso es todo lo que puede cantar ya que suena la trompeta de Sabrina.

-Eso significa que debes ir con el león a la cueva! –Misty le señala una cueva tapada con una cortina de papel brilloso.

-Pero si ni siquiera comencé –reclamó Rudy enojado.

-Esta bien Rudy, si quieres te damos otra oportunidad –le dijo Misty despreocupada –siempre y cuando el público acepte, que dicen ¿otra oportunidad?

-¡¡¡¡SIí!!! –dijeron en el público así que otra vez Rudy se prepara para cantar pero el resultado fue aun peor ya que ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca.

-¡A los leones, Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera- gritaba con entusiamso Misty, mientras movia el brazo y el publico la apoyaba. Aparecio Mewtwo y lo hizo caer en un agujero interdimensional que fue a parar a la casa de Leo en el santuario. Donde Aioria dormia con una pijamita de leon con cola y todo, junto con Meowth, Persian y Espeon.

-¿y tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó el santo de Leo.

-Pues me eliminaron –dijo contrariado Rudy.

-Pues que oso –dijo Meowth bostezando –mira allá hay un campito donde puedes dormir mientras termina el concurso, nomás no ronques tan fuerte que nos despiertas.

Y ambos leones se pusieron a dormir.

-Nuestra siguiente participante viene desde la frontera de Kanto –leyó Misty en sus tarjetitas ahora con un sombrero tipo Raiden de la Mortal Kombat-de profesión Líder de gimansio, y aunque lo parece, no es un chico.

-¡Oye! –reclamó Anabel.

-¿Que? Yo no lo escribi –continuó Misty –hoy nos va a cantar 'Rhytmn Emotion'

Y conforme tocaba la canción, Misty y Sabrina comenzaron a bailar, total, dijeron, peor no nos puede ir además eso de molestar a anabel y los demás era muy divertido.

- I just feel Rhythm Emotion kono mune no kodou wa anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far ...- listo solo esa estrofa pudo decir Anabel, dado que Sabrina le soplo la trompeta bien fuerte.

-A los leones, Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera –gritó Misty que al parecer le había tomado el gusto a todo el asunto, con todo, Mewtwo envio a Anabel a la cueva del león donde pudo reunirse con Aioria, Meowth, Persian, Espeon y Rudy que dormían placidamente, Aioria con su pijamita de león y Rudy con un antifaz con forma de Starmie.

-Ahora nuestro siguiente participante viene directamente desde Hoen – anuncio Misty ahora con un sombrero del que salían dos antenitas con margaritas en las puntas – va a cantar... esperen un momento, me informan que Harley abandonó la competencia.

Algo que en parte era verdad, ya que May tomó finalmente su revancha y entrego al metrosexual a la policia despues de ayudar al equipo Magma a robar el Blaziken de la castaña (ver capitulo 4 de Pokemón: The Final Challenge). Pero antes lo envió a la cueva de los leones, lugar en el que se encontraban los demás participantes descalificados.

-Bueno… es hora de anunciar al siguiente- anuncio de nuevo Misty, ahora con la gorra de Ash- el es el hombre mas guapo de la historia, oriundo de pueblo Paleta…

Mientras tras bastidores, Gary se preparaba para su salida- ¿ves Ash? Hasta tu novia cree que soy más guapo que tu- se burlo.

Ash solo apretaba los puños con furia.

Mientras Misty seguia- al que todas las chicas mueren por su carácter y su corazón de oro…

-Nos vemos lacayo- dijo en burla gary mientras salia a escenario.

-Con ustedes… ¡Ash Ketchum!- exclamo euforica, junto con el publico.

-Viste Ash, mi publico…- entonces le cayo la ficha- ¿¡QUE!?

Ash lo empujo y posteriormente le piso la cabeza- nos vemos… ¡LACAYO!

Ash sale a escena y cuando se acerca a Misty, la toma de la cintura y la inclina hacia atrás y le da un apasionado beso.

-Hola mi amor- saludo con voz seductora.

-Ash…- fue lo unico que pudo decir la pelirroja.

-Oye Ash… aunque yo apoyo la pareja de ustedes… no quiero escenas cursis en mi programa favorito- reprendio Silver.

-Lo siento, Silver- respondio con la mano en la nuca- bueno ¿Cuál es la canción que voy a cantar?

Misty miro sus papeles- Ash canta para nosotros… "Maestro Pokemón"- revoleo los ojos con ironia.

-¡Cosa que, él no es!- grito Paúl desde las graderias.

Empezo la musica, mientras misty bailaba con Ash, Sabrina empezo a bailar con Mewtwo.

-¿Asi que quieres ser un Maestro Pokemón? Muajajajajajaja- se escucho la voz grabada de Giovanni.

Como si fuera un interruptor, Mewtwo se asusto y posteriormente, salio volando con todo su poder psiquico, por el techo, destrozando todo a su paso.

-¡Mewtwo, no destruyas mi set!- grito encolerizado Silver

-Corten la señal- grito Duplica.

Aparece en pantalla un cartel que dice "disculpe, tenemos problemas tecnicos" con la imagen de Ash, arrastrando con el pie el cable de corriente del generador del canal. Mas el molesto "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" que tanto irrita.

A los 10 minutos, se retoma la señal…

-Bueno- dijo Misty mientras acomodaba bien sus tarjetas- sigamos con el concurso.

Otra vez retomaron el baile, mientras Ash cantaba.

-Yo quiero ser, ser, cerca de vencer… las pruebas es porque soy el mejor… sin descansar voy a luchar… ser Maestro…- cantaba mientras se movia a Ritmo con Misty a su lado.

-Wouwouwouoooo- hacia de coro el publico.

-mi gran ingenio usare y pronto Mews hare… 150 pokemóns… pues un arte es seguir… el secuestro…

-¡De los Pokemóns!- gritaron a coro el publico junto con Ash.

-¡Ser un Maestro… Pokemón muy diestro… y hacer historia… eso sera lo nuestro- cantaron a coro Ash y Misty.

Pero iban a ir con la siguiente estrofa, cuando Sabrina sono su trompeta.

-¡A los leones, fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera- gritaban Misty y el publico, mientras el alakazam de Sabrina, abria el portal y lo mandaba al templo de Leo con los otros.

-Oye Sabrina ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Silver- si iba cantando bien

-Se supone que deben cantar solo los participantes…- tercio la líder, el director asiente con la cabeza- entonces la conductora no debe ayudar.

-Muy cierto- apoya Duplica.

-Bueno, como no hubo ganadores esta semana, la próxima aumentaremos el premio – anuncio Misty –¿no es así Duplica?

-así es –dijo la imitadora por el micrófono –esta semana estábamos regalando el auto que nuestros modelos Snorlax y Ryhdon les muestran.

-No podían conseguir modelos más feos –Gritó Erika desde las graderías.

Cabe decir que dicho auto no era otro que el descapotable de Gary, desde cuyo interior muy contentos y sonrientes los dos pokemóns, tamaño familiar; saludaban. Bueno solo Rhydon, dado que Snorlax babeaba dormido el asiento.

-¡Mi auto!- grito Gary

-¿Y que tendremos para la próxima semana? –pregunto Misty.

-Estaremos regalando… –anunciaba Duplica elevando el tono de su voz –una mansión, completamente amoblada.

Mansión que no era otra que la mansión de los padres de James, si hasta se pudo ver Jesibella gritando euforica porque la filmaban a ella y a sus padres.

-¿Y como hay que hacer para participar querida Duplica?- pregunta Misty.

-Solo hay que mandar un SMS con la palabra "Mighthiena" al 9999- explico Duplica.

-Eso eso todo por hoy, nos vemos la semana que viene… Aurevoir- se despidio Misty.

Mientras en la casa de Aioria, los participantes descalificados miraban indignados el programa.

-Esto no se quedará así- dijo Rudy.

-lo mismo digo – Anabel habló a su lado.

-Pero ¿que podemos hacer? –preguntó Harley, esposado y con traje de presidiario.

-Nos vengaremos y con en su propio juego –sentenció Rudy.

-A mi no me importa, el error fue mio- dijo Ash y se volvio a dormir, mientras peleaba entre sueños por la almohada con Aioria.

* * *

**Bueno... sinceramente no se que decir...**

**Agradesco a todos los que me dejaron review, espero que les agrade este nuevo cap**

**Dejen reviews por favor**

**nos vemos**


End file.
